


Bewildered

by ultimatehope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Car Sex, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatehope/pseuds/ultimatehope
Summary: Castiel and Dean share a moment in the Impala that makes Castiel feel more human than angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Bewildered

It started with a kiss.

Their lips touched, and years of pain washed through to the storm drains.

Nothing mattered when they were together -- not angelic arguments nor wars between heaven and hell. Neither of them could remember the last fight they were in with their siblings nor the last hunt. It was just…

Them.

Dean Winchester, and Castiel, the angel whose handprint still scarred the human’s shoulder. 

One kiss turned into more. Soon enough, their lips refused to seperate. Dean touched his side before tugging at the fabric of his trenchcoat which Castiel shrugged off his shoulders and collected it into his lap.

Stretching over the middle console wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was worth it. Castiel laid a hand on Dean’s chest. This was all new to him, but it was easy to see why humans enjoyed this. It wasn’t about slimy tongues entangling together, no… it was about feeling the embrace of someone you loved, the warmth that they provided…

And the angel wanted more. He stretched and twisted against the human’s body. His non-physical form caused warmth to spread over the better part of the city, and that’s when Dean broke away. Castiel hadn’t expected the whine to escape his throat and his eyebrows raised in concern.

“Get in the back,” said Dean. He shrugged off his own jacket. 

Castiel poofed into the back of the Impala with his hands in his lap, fingers tapping at his kneecaps. It took breaking away from the moment to realize how … hot he was. His true form burned, but this heat was coming from much deeper. His vessel’s skin was flushed a deep shade of red, but his eyes veered up from his own body to see Dean propelling himself into the back seat.

Suddenly, his weight was on top of him, and it was worth everything to him. He grasped at any piece of clothing he could reach and pushed his body against Dean’s. Dean’s hands went for a hip and the small of Castiel’s back. As their lips locked again, so did their hips. 

Eventually, Castiel’s arms found their way around Dean to avoid any space between their bodies. He grasped at the back of his shirt, pulling and clinging to him as if their lives depended on it. A heavy exhale was given into the man’s mouth. His fingers managed to collect most of Dean’s shirt, exposing the bare skin of his lower back. 

He didn’t want to let go. He... never wanted to let go.

Dean’s lips darted lower, attacking his jaw and throat, and it gave Castiel a moment to try to speak. He felt as if he should say something, but any attempt was drowned out by him moaning. Useless moans and breathless whines. His head was full of thoughts. He felt as if these emotions towards the human were consuming him. All Dean had to do was put his lips against any part of him, and nothing mattered. Why was this so easy for the mortal man? 

Finally, a word managed to make its way out.

“Please,” cried Castiel. 

A single word that meant so much more. He wanted this moment to never stop. 

Dean could do this all night. He could listen to those beautiful sounds come out of the angel, his angel, for the rest of his life, and that’s all he thought he needed. He kissed, sucked, and nuzzled every piece of bare skin with his denim-covered erection glued to Castiel’s ass. It didn’t matter if this was all they did tonight, but the angel’s “please” ripped through him like a bolt of lightning. 

“Oh, Cas--” He jerked his head up and caught his lips, “You’re a fuckin’ delight.” The corner of his mouth lifted through panting.

Castiel opened his eyes. The smirk that greeted him made his face scrunch up but he was always eager to return a kiss.

Dean murmured, “I love you, Cas.” to which Castiel could have combusted right there.


End file.
